Visiting Lily
by Darvey415
Summary: He knew she was right. She was always right. It probably was time to make things up with his mom, or at least speak to her. Last night in Jessica's office he asked Donna if she would come with him to Boston for support, truth was he was nervous as hell to face the woman who cheated on his dad on multiple occasions


Post 6x11. Donna accompanies Harvey to go and see Lily.

He knew she was right. She was _always_ right. It probably was time to make things up with his mom, or at least speak to her. Last night in Jessica's office he asked Donna if she would come with him to Boston for support, truth was he was nervous as hell to face the woman who cheated on his dad on multiple occasions.

It's 7:30am when he hears a knock on his apartment door. He knows it's her and reality hits him that today is the day he will have to see Lily. For a second he thinks it would be a good idea to not answer the door, pretend he slept through his alarm and he will have to travel another day. Or maybe take the internal lift down to the ground floor and go to the office, if Donna confronts him he can always say one of their biggest client's is threatening to leave again.

"Harvey, I know you're in there" she shouts through the door.

He gets off the bar stool and signs walking towards the door.

"Didn't hear you knock" he says as he opens the door for her.

She tilts her head to the left and raises an eyebrow "course you didn't"

She trots through his apartment pulling a large holdall and positions herself on one of the bar stools, gesturing him to make her a coffee.

She can see he is nervous and breaks the silence "I thought you weren't going to open up"

"Neither did I" he chuckles and hands her a cup of coffee.

"Are you scared?" she asked bluntly

He looks down to his morning paper pretending the question did not catch him off guard "I'm not scared, Donna, I just haven't seen the woman in 7 years. A lot of things can change in 7 years, she might of moved house! Or what if she's moved to-"

"She still lives there, Harvey" she cuts him off. Now he tilts her head and gives her a questioning look "I rung Marcus last night after you asked me to come with you and-" "oh so you went behind my back? When were you going to tell me you had organised all this with my brother?" he shouts over her.

"It's 7:45am, I am **not** getting into an argument with you before a 4-hour drive. You either want my support or you don't" she slams her cup down and makes her way over to her luggage.

He takes her wrist to stop her as she bends down to pick up her things "I'm sorry" he whispers.

She pauses and looks at his hand on her wrist, the touched once in 12 years and now they have touched twice in 48 hours, she felt slightly flustered. "For what?" she smirks as she looks away from his hand to his face.

"Don't push it" he smirks as he lets go of her arm "come on then, I guess it's time we made a move. I'll grab your things and we'll stop at a diner on the way for some breakfast"

.

The drive felt like it was taking forever. On numerous occasions Harvey wanted to turn the car round and drive straight back to New York. He glanced over at Donna who kept nodding off and waking back up, he couldn't help admire how beautiful she was. Her looks weren't the only thing she had going for her, when he told her she was one of the most amazing women he had ever met he had lied. She was _the_ most amazing woman he had ever met. He often lies in bed at night thinking how life could have been differently if he would have told her that night how he loved her. Mike would have probably still gone to prison and Jessica would have still left but at least he would of had her. Before he announced his undying love for her (okay maybe it wasn't the best of way to tell your best friend and secretary of 12 years you love them and then run away, but still he tried) they would flirt a lot. It was never direct flirting and it probably wasn't obvious to the people around but they both knew themselves what it was. After the revelation, she left. Then Mike went to jail and she came back. Then they had to work on getting him out of jail. After he got out, Harvey thought this was his chance to focus on his personal life but then Jessica left. He takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it on her thigh and gives it a soft squeeze. She opens her eyes slowly looking at his hand on her leg and then over to his face.

"We're about an hour away, I'm gonna stop at a service station for a coffee. Do you want anything?" he smiles at her and retracts his hand, placing it back on the wheel.

.

Just over 4 hours later they are finally in Harvey's mom's neighbourhood. He drives through slowly pointing out different houses and telling Donna who use to live in what house, who grew up to do what career and so on. They soon come to a stop and Harvey looks out the window at the blue house, so many memories rush back and he can feel his palms start to sweat. For a minute he forgets Donna is in the car with him, it starts becoming harder for him to breathe and his vision is slowly becoming blurred.

"Harvey" she says softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. She knows exactly what was about to happen.

He jumps under her touched, completely forgetting he wasn't alone. He runs his hands over his face and then faces her with a faint smile. He makes his way out the car and round to her side to open the door. They leave their bags in the car and walk up the path to the house. He is walking noticeably slower than usual and it's obvious he is nervous. Donna has only seen this side to him twice: his father's funeral and the night before Mike's trial outcome.

Before he knows it, Donna has pressed the doorbell and they're both standing there in silence. Harvey wants the ground to swallow him up, they have only been stood there about 3 seconds but the seconds feel like hours.

The door swings open and he is faced with his younger brother who has a huge grin plastered on his face "what's up, douchebag?" Marcus laughs and pulls Harvey into a hug.

"What's going on, loser?" Harvey replies and returns the hug.

Marcus then turns to Donna and pulls her into a strong hug whispering a 'thank you' into her ear.

The three of them walk inside to be greeted by Marcus' wife, Kate. She hugs them both and explains the kids have gone away with her mom and dad for a few days. Kate gestures to Donna to follow her to the kitchen and the pair of them walk away talking about the long car journey. Harvey is rooted to the spot looking round slowly.

"She's not here yet, man" Marcus reassures him.

Harvey laughs "I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to" Marcus hits him on the shoulder. "She's gone to pick up some groceries, should be back soon. I've er.. booked a table for the pair of you, thought it might be best to speak.. you know, just the two off you". Harvey gulps and nods his head "yeah that's probably for the best"

.

Kate and Donna are engaged in conversation in the kitchen whilst Marcus and Harvey are discussing baseball in the living room. Both conversations soon come to a halt when the front door opens and closes again followed by the sound of footsteps. Harvey drops his head and closes his eyes, there is only one person it could be walking through that door.

"Hey mom" Marcus stands up and takes the bags from her hands "look who's here". Harvey looks up and is faced with his teary-eyed mom, she smiles slightly and he stands up to greet her. Marcus takes the bags into the kitchen and places them next to the 2 women, leaving Harvey and Lily alone.

"Harvey" she says calmly walking closer to him, he doesn't say anything and stands a stiff as a board as she hugs him. As she pulls away he smiles and she continues "Marcus said he's booked a table for us, we should probably get going soon"

"Yeah we probably should, is it far from here?" he asks

She shakes her head "only about 10 minutes down the road"

Marcus walks back into the room to break the awkward silence that's starting to form, "it's only down the road, Harv. I'll take use and pick use up when use are ready"

Lily looks in the direction on the kitchen when she hears and unfamiliar voice, "That's Donna, I brought her along with me" Harvey laughs.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Lily beams back at him and all of a sudden he feels Marcus's eyes pierce through his skin.

"No" he says hoarsely "Donna's my secretary"

"I think she's a bit more to you than just your secretary, Harv. You've known her longer than I've known Kate!" Harvey glares at his younger brother about to protest but Marcus shouts over him "Donna, come in here and meet mine and Harvey's mum"

A few moments later Donna makes an appearance into the living room and walks over to Lily, the two women share a hug and Donna states how Lily and Harvey look alike. Harvey obviously did not appreciate the comment and nudges her slightly, the nudge didn't go unnoticed by Marcus who shakes his head and laughs.

"Right come on we better get going before you two are late" Marcus says. The three of them make their way out and Harvey glances back one more time to look at Donna who gives him a reassuring smile.

.

The ride to the restaurant didn't take long, and Marcus told Harvey to give him a call when they were ready to get picked up. The two of them made their way to the bar in silence. Once seated, Lily excused herself whilst she went to the bathroom. Harvey took his phone out of his trouser pocket as it buzzed, it was a text message from Donna:

 **Good Luck, Harvey. I am really proud of you x**

Harvey laughed and replied back:

 **Is it too late to make a run for it? X**

He contemplated sending an extra kiss but then realised he wasn't a 15 year old horny teenager anymore and sending an extra 'x' on the end of a message to Donna would probably creep her out and she would only tease him about it.

.

The meal went fine, the conversation started to pick up and flowed nicely. There was no mention of Gordon for the whole of the meal, which would have been a touchy subject to try and address. The waiter announced that the bill had been paid for, obviously by Marcus, and the pair of them made their way outside to wait for the youngest son to pick them up.

They stood outside in the cold for a few minutes when Harvey blurted out "look I don't want to be angry at you, but I just don't know how to"

Lily turned to face him "I know you are Harvey, I am sorry you know… for everything that happened and I am really grateful you turned up today. Marcus told me not to hold my breath about you actually coming"

"Too be honest, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Donna… but I am er.. I am sort of happy I came" he admits. Lily squeezes his arm, a way of saying she understands and with that Marcus turns up.

.

The three of them walk back into the house discussing the food and how the restaurant has changed since Harvey had last seen it. Donna was still in the kitchen and the women had opened a bottle of wine, as the front door closed and Donna heard voices she rushed into the living room to assure everything was okay. The look on Harvey's face reassured her and she smiled back at him handing her a glass of wine. The five of them now congregated in the kitchen talking amongst themselves, Donna had brought up the story of the time Harvey spat shrimp in the back of her mother's head and everyone roared with laughter. The laughter came to a stop when a familiar looking man walked into the kitchen.

Harvey looked as if he has seen a ghost.

"Bob" Lily said awkwardly "I didn't know you were stopping by tonight"

No wonder he looked familiar, Bob was one of the many men Lily had slept with behind Gordons back. Bob looked to Harvey and then back to Lily.

"Please do not tell me you two are… you know" Harvey practically begged

Lily faced Harvey "Harvey I was going to tell you but the meal was going so well and I didn't know how to"

"BULLSHIT" Harvey shouted as he walked out the kitchen and back to the living room, followed closely by Marcus, Bob and Lily.

"You're spitting in Dad's face but bringing him back into this house" he shouted again as he turned to face the three of them. Harvey was getting closer and closer to Bob.

"Do you think you can come into our lives and rip open old wounds" Bob raises his voice back

"Do you want to take a swing at _me_ " Harvey says aggressively taking one more step closer to Bob.

"HARVEY" Donna quickly intervenes.

He looks at her and sees nothing but disappointment in her eyes. He grabs his coat and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

'Ill go speak to him" Donna says as she takes her jacket and runs out the door after him.


End file.
